Dragonlance dudes visit the Mental Institution!
by marius1
Summary: see title.
1. Default Chapter

These characters are not mine. Please don't sue, cause I have no money, nothing. I receive nothing; let me stress nothing, for this story. Got it? Good. I don't mean to offend anyone either.  
  
Tas visits the Mental Institution!  
  
It was a quiet day at Charter, well except for the sound of chairs being thrown, people crying, and lots of yelling. So all in all it was a very normal day at Charter. That is until a kender appeared suddenly.  
  
"Ahhh!" Tas screamed as he fell out of the sky onto a nurse. In an instant Tas had all the nurse's valuables in his pouches.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Tas in a confused voice not realizing all that was near and dear to him was stole-I mean found by the creature sitting on him.  
  
"BLAAAHHHHH!!" Tas shouted for some strange reason scaring off the nurse.  
  
"And you didn't even have to go through the shots and them searching through your stuff," I said sullenly. As interesting as it was to see a character from some books in front of you, I was upset that I couldn't keep my stuff also. I watched Tas dance around the room with one of the nurses. Of course this scared her off, and the other nurses ran after leaving us alone for the time being. So Tas, being himself, jumped onto the table and started talking with the girl I liked. Very annoying. Now I realized why Flint and Tanis found him so annoying.  
  
He jumped from table to table talking with whomever he saw and dancing with twice as many as that. He made his way back to me with a dagger in his hands. Oh, it had been days since I had seen something pointy. I wondered if he had anything we could pick a lock with. After I asked him that, he pulled out a lock picker and proceeded to pick the lock. Once the door was open, we were free to take over Charter and force all the nurses who tortured us to suffer our fate also.  
  
In a cloud of smoke Rastilin appeared, picked Tas up and the two disappeared. But not without us having one very strange, crazy day.  
  
A/N: never happened, never will thankfully. Now that you've read the story please review. ~Mauris~ 


	2. chapter 2

These characters are not mine. Please don't sue, cause I have no money, nothing. I receive nothing; let me stress nothing, for this story. Got it? Good. I don't mean to offend anyone either.  
  
Rastilin visits the Mental Institution!  
  
It was an interesting day at Charter. I was staring at the ceiling listening to my roommate blabber on and on about how she hated that boy she liked. Oh yes I was bored. At least, until a mage fell out of the sky and squashed my roommate.  
  
"Hi," I said to him, " I remember you, you were here when that crazy kender was here. What are you doing here?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know," he snapped at me as he began to cough. In the middle of his coughing, as he withered on the ground, Brett, who is very annoying I might add, made off with his staff. Once Raist finished coughing he took off after Brett and attacked him with such rage that we couldn't even tell who it was after that. Not that we were complaining though.  
  
"Rastilin, do you think you could make Tanis, Flint, Kit, and everyone but Tas come hang out here?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they have to come here themselves so they can cause mass pandemonium and terrify everyone."  
  
"Why can't they do it with you?"  
  
"Be quiet or I'll turn you into a toad," he replied. I certainly didn't want to become a frog so I shut up.  
  
Just then a nurse came running up and said," Sir, I need to take this staff from you, you might try to kill yourself with it." As she looked at all his pouches pointing at each one and saying she needed it, Rastilin decided it was time to take action. He muttered some words and all of a sudden the nurse and Tas were in a cage, soundproof thankfully.  
  
As we watched the nurse go insane, Rastilin gave an evil laugh, which made me very afraid because of all the lightning behind him in his hair. I was just hoping that he would fry all the nurses.  
  
Muttering some incantations, he transported Patrick and David to where we were, and us where they used to be. After a while we decided to go for a car ride, the only problem was that we couldn't find our car. We looked everywhere for it until I called my friend Adriana up to see if she might know where it was. She didn't know, but she came and picked us up. Then we went to the mall. At the mall Rastilin saw my brother and Adriana's sister making out in the back of what else but my car. He said some spells, which transported them to where our parents were hanging out. Needless to say they both got grounded for the rest of their lives.  
  
Since Rastilin was tired and figured he needed to go make sure nothing was insane in his world, he left, but not without giving us the time of our lives. 


End file.
